THEMES
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Hey all. Here I am inviting all the couple writers for a competition. To know more plss peep in. * 6 Themes posted. Last date for all themes announced*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I know I have to update my pending fics. But actually my family met with .accident so me along with my parents are injured. Soo it's taking .time but I will do it soon.**

 **So here I am with a competition called Theme fanfic. In this I am going to provide the theme or background or summary of an OS. U guys have to portray the same into an OS of your own .couple. It may be any couple like Abhirika, DAREYA, Rajvi, SACHVI, KAVI, Ishyant, sagel, archin, RUVI or any other but either the guy or the girl should be a CID character.**

 **U have to PM me the OS.**

 **Here the first theme**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hero heroine are childhood friends. They had fel for each other. And it's heroine's b'day so hero decides to propose her and plans a surprise party for her. Heroine too decided to express her feeling to him the same day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I will post the stories separately with the title Theme fanfics.**

 **Those who are interested do participate. Any confusions u can PM me or ask in review section. Pls tell me should I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all my other updates will be coming soon. Now here is the second theme.**

 **Theme - 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heroine is down with fever, and behaving childish and is stubborn enough to not to take the medicines. Hero is having a hard time to handle her. Still he handles her with love and care.**

 **Write a OS on this and PM me.**

 **Last date for submission of Oses based on first theme is Feb 1 2017 and second theme is Feb 10 2017.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for all those who gave their support for the competition.**

 **Dear Toopaz007 - As soon as get the ideas of any theme. I will be posting it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all. I m here with the new themes. Last date for this will be posted soon. :-).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Theme 3. :- The girl and the boy share a dorm room / hostel room and really can't stand each other. However they are very good friends online but they don't know this yet coz they haven't revealed their real names. They often b*** about their respective dorm partners in their online conversations. Eventually they fall for each other and decide to meet. When they come face to face, things get a bit awkward but all goes well in the end.**

 **Theme 4 :- Two CID officers cherish secret feelings for each other but a scared to confess. They meet each other at a masquerade ball and speak out their feelings towards their respective lovers thinking they are confessing it to a stranger. But when they take off the masks, they come face to face and it ultimately leads to confession of love.**

 **Theme 5 :- The male/female protagonist goes to some non English speaking country ( He /she has won a week long trip in a lottery) but the trip turns into a disaster as his bag is stolen (money, passport) all gone. The other one then helps him out, shows him/ her around (new places) and they eventually fall for one another.**

 **Theme 6 :- Hero / Heroine is in a senior in a company. The other comes their for a deal. Both had numerous meetings due to one or the other reason. And eventually fell for each other. But before they could confess, heroines parent's fixed her marriage forcefully. When hero came to know about it...( ab wo kya karega ye applog decide karo. Iska ending aap sad ya happy koi bhi choose karsakte hein )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I not at all getting OS for the competition. Guys pls do participate. Agar idea Accha nahi hein toh feel free to inform. I will stop the competition:-).**

 **Last date for these theme based OS will be announced soon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **MAHI**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Now...I m here just to announce the deadline for sending me the OS based on theme 3, 4, 5 & 6.**

 **So the last dates are as follows :-**

 **Theme 2 :- Feb 10**

 **Theme 3 :- Feb 28**

 **Theme 4 :- March 20.**

 **Theme 5 :- April 10**

 **Theme 6 :- April 30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR'S**

 **MAHI**


End file.
